Decí algo
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: – ¿Es porque no puedo darte lo que siempre deseaste? ¿Es eso? Si es así, decilo. Decí algo al respecto, Chris. ¿No ves que me estoy rindiendo a tus pies? [One-Shot]


–Decí algo, Chris…– la morena lo miraba como suplicándole que hablase. Aunque sean las palabras más tontas. Que haga algo por los dos. Que se limite a callarse la destruida por dentro. Pedazo a pedazo pero eso era parte de la rutina. Lo vio destruido pero aun así, lo seguía amando. Como nunca pensó hacerlo, capaz de dar la vida en cada beso y revivir en cada suspiro. Él sólo lo abrazó, sin decir nada. Mantenerse en silencio pero mirándola así como se revolvía entre sus brazos. Pudiendo, segura, que él cambiaría por bien.

–Perdón si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerme junto a vos– tomó el rostro de la menor entre sus manos, mirándola fijo a sus ojos castaños y de los más hermosos– Perdón si soy un maldito cobarde.

– ¡No!– gritó ella entre lágrimas, sujetándose a su cuello con ambos brazos– No sos un cobarde…

Él no respondió, mantuvo su silencio intacto. Como al comienzo de todo. Él sumido en un silencio inquebrantable y ella torturada por su actitud lejana. Ella se aferró a su pecho, él se sentó manteniendo a su amada sobre sus piernas. Abrazándola con suavidad, por miedo a quebrar tan frágil cuerpo. Tan frágil como su personalidad aunque ella se auto denomine una guerrera. Lo era, es y lo será. Siempre fue así y nada podría cambiarlo, exceptuando aquel hombre por quien sollozaba en su hombro.

–Perdón, Sheva. En serio, perdón– sus brazos ejercieron mayor fuerza contra aquélla. Sintiéndola tan suya pese a estar quebrados. Quebrados desde el interior y con los ojos de perro triste rogaban para no terminar algo que poco a poco se iba consumiendo en la rutina. Algo habitual tras el transcurso de los días. Volvían a casa, ni se miraban ni se hablaban. Sólo cruzaban miradas a la hora de la comida para hablar cosas banales como el tiempo o la ropa sucia de siempre en la esquina del pasillo.

– ¿Es porque no puedo darte lo que siempre deseaste? ¿Es eso? Si es así, decilo. Decí algo al respecto, Chris. ¿No ves que me estoy rindiendo a tus pies? ¡¿Acaso no lo notás?!– ella tomó el cuello de su remera tirando de él pero lo empujaba cuando lo tenía cerca. Cuando por fin podría sentir ese aroma a menta emanar de su boca. Embriagante según las experiencias de la morena.

–Me siento pequeño, me siento una miniatura con la grandeza de tu ser, ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo quien diga algo? ¿Acaso no somos uno? ¿No somos una pareja? ¿O lo hemos estado fingiendo desde que comenzó esto? Decímelo vos. Porque si estamos fingiendo toda esta relación, es un maldito falso romance. Y no me agradaría la idea de verme tirado por allí de bar en bar en busca de una pizca de afecto. ¿Por qué inventamos esta historia?

–Es que…no lo sé. Si supiera hubiese salvado todo esto pero no tengo fuerzas para continuar. No después de lo que hiciste– ella giró la mirada hacia un lado, hacia la pared para ser específicos– Y no estamos inventando nada, esto es real. Tan real como lo que siento dentro de mí.

– Si lo fuera, no tendríamos que pasar por esto. No estaríamos en esta maldita y odiosa situación porque nos amamos, ¿nos amamos?

–Que yo sepa, sí…no sé qué pensás vos al respecto.

–No lo sé. No es que no te quiera, más no estoy seguro si es eso lo que siento. Tal vez estoy confundido y no sepa lo que hago– ella lo besó suavemente, apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho ajeno, acariciándolo muy lentamente. Chris sólo se dejó hacer, sin cortar ni corresponder, sólo aceptaba el regalo. Al ser el aire requerido, cortaron a duras penas y, entre jadeos, Chris susurró.

–Todavía estoy aprendiendo a amar. No soy muy bueno en esto, vos sabés que yo soy hombre de guerra, sin sentimientos al público, suelen describirme como una piedra.

–Lo sé, Chris.

– ¿No te molesta salir herida? ¿Qué haría yo si te llegase a pasar algo por este "falso romance" si es que lo es?

–Estoy dispuesta a aceptar la verdad. Yo, luego, voy a ver si duele o no.

– ¿Y si duele? ¿Cómo debería sentirme yo respecto a eso? ¿Cómo? Decímelo.

–Sabré manejarlo para poder superarte. No te preocupés, soy una "Shujaa" y lo sabés.

Chris negó con la cabeza y la boca caída, sus ojos denotaban tristeza profunda. Si desde un principio se hubiera dado cuenta de su confusión, no estaría en esta situación. A no ser que realmente sienta que esa mujer lo amará como a nadie, pese a que no sea la mejor persona. Siendo inseguro, torpe, bruto incluso vacío de sentimientos expresos en palabras. Sheva volvió abrazarlo efusivamente por el cuello y él le correspondió por la cintura, apegándola a su pecho para poder deleitarse con el aroma de su piel. Una fragancia floral tan sutil al igual que su piel.

–T-Te amo– susurró algo torpe por lo bajo, al oído de la morena.

–Lo sé, eso era todo lo que quería que dijeras– cerró sus ojos recargándose sobre el hombro ajeno, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los brazos ajenos y así abrazarle el torso. Chris hizo lo mismo pero con mayor delicadeza para no lastimarla. Luego posó su mentón sobre el hombro frente a su rostro, allí le dio un beso suave a su piel y cerró los ojos, tranquilo. Sin nada que interviniera en ese contacto. Aquello con lo que Chris podría expresarse sin necesidad de quedar en ridículo ante Sheva.

–No es mi culpa ser así. Perdón, en serio…

–Ya pasó, Chris. Ya pasó. Ya dijiste lo que quería escuchar– le tomó la barbilla con ambas manos y lo alejó un poco para verle los ojos claros, azules grisáceos. Tan encantadores que atraía a cualquier ser– Me faltó decirte algo.

– ¿Qué?– la inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza, esperando ansioso la respuesta.

–Yo también te amo– y le besó suave los labios, sonriéndose entre cada beso. Gustosa y dichosa por tener a su merced a un verdadero hombre según su perspectiva. Alguien con que puede ver pasar los días, acompañada de tan reconfortante compañía y un calor enternecedor. Él suspiró y la abrazó fuerte, hundiéndole el rostro en su pecho, jurándose a sí mismo que nadie le arrebataría la única fuente de su felicidad. A la única mujer quien logró llegar a la roca de su corazón.


End file.
